


Good Boy

by weerus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schizophrenia, more tags characters or ships may be added as i progress! (if i have motivation that is), sorry if you read it and go "what the heck is happening" all will be explained soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's mother was schizophrenic. His father's drastic actions from childhood caused Hinata to develop the characteristics of a dog to entertain his mother. Now from past to present, Hinata truly believes that he's a dog, despite being able to understand things like the average person. </p><p>He must be kept a secret, no one should know of his existence while his mother's illness still intact.</p><p>After an accidental meeting with Kenma, the son of a colleague where Hinata's father works, the two become close friends to his father's approval. Kenma intends to keep Hinata's secret, and in return he wants to keep his unlikely friendship with him. But it all falls to ruins when the captain of his school volleyball team finds about Hinata, and a chain of future events threaten Hinata's secret.</p><p>Basically: Hinata thinks he's a dog and Kageyama is dragged into this mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> THE SUMMARY IS SO SUCKY OH MY GOD WHY DID I SPEND 2 HOURS PROCRASTINATING ON IT GDI
> 
> ANYWAYS HERE IS THE FANFIC THAT MADE ME INACTIVE FOR ABOUT 2 months bc of lots of procrastination and school ,, but im here no w!!! and who the heck will read this thing my summary isnt that good that itll attract ppl's attention ,,,,,, buT I SWEAR I HAVE STUFF PLANNED FOR THE LATER CHAPTERS JUST BEAR WITH ME IN THE INTRO
> 
> i stg tho i feel like i rushed this what the hec k,,
> 
> heads up to LatvianFoxCupcakes for beta reading this for me! ily ty <3

    Even before their son was born, his wife was diagnosed with schizophrenia at a late age. She had small symptoms of the mental disease already, like her disorganised speech and how she asks if she was hallucinating or not. Previously, her disorder had been at bay, but after the birth of their son, Shouyou, her condition gradually became worse. It was getting to the point where she started stroking her son like how she would to a dog. Gently rubbing his soft head of new orange curls, she would tell him that he will always be such a “good boy”.

By the age of three, Shouyou’s mother was the victim of many hallucinations. She had the minor type of schizophrenia, but if there was worse news on her status, her stability will ascent into the major type of schizophrenia. By that time, she will have to be admitted to a mental hospital where she will be taken care of until death. But beforehand, she is still in the custody of her husband’s house.

Her husband loved and cherished her very much, and he didn’t want to let her go to the mental hospital, in which he may never see her again. He was the one who takes care of everything now, since his wife is unable to do so. Though doing all of the housework and his job put fatigue in his figure, if it was for his wife’s wellness, he will do anything.

The doctor today comes for the evening check-up, with satisfied results at the end of the session once again. They enter, examine, chat and go without any problems.

But what they didn’t know that Mr and Mrs Hinata were hiding something. No, _someone_.

“Our guest is gone now. Come back down, Shouyou.” Mrs Hinata would usually call out. Just from those words, noise erupts from a room above, moving from the upstairs hallway and down the steps. Light panting could be heard from the doorway to the living room where the rooms connected. Standing there, no, _down on his legs and hands in the nude_ , was their now fifteen year old son, Shouyou Hinata.

His mother beckons him over, followed by two pats on her lap. Almost instantly, Hinata races through the room to his mother’s lap, smiling wide with his tongue out while doing so. Strangely enough, he runs by using his legs to push himself off the floor, and uses his arms to manoeuvre himself. His figure was always crouched. One would think that he would have immense back pains from the angle he was crouching at, but judging from what he was feeling, he was in no pain whatsoever.

Once right in front of the larger figure, he lays his chin on her lap and breathes more calmly now. Her tender hands move through his rough calloused ginger locks, pulling at some parts to untangle some intertwining locks of hair. His mother instantaneously turns calm whenever she has Hinata around. Not that she knew that he was her son. Nor did Hinata know that she was his mother.

“What a good boy you’ve become, Shouyou!” She praises him, ruffling his ‘fur’ gently. “You are so obedient; it’s like you almost know what I’m saying!”

Hinata _did_ understand what she was saying. Although, he was banned from speaking several years ago in behalf of his mother, she thought that it would be weird for a ‘dog’ to be speaking. Hinata was only allowed to bark at times because that was acceptable for Mother. He was never assigned for school, since its ‘weird for dogs to attend school that’s meant for people’. From his childhood, his earliest memory was finally saying a sentence with the right grammar. But then Mother put ‘The Muzzle’ on him, and he didn’t like it. The memory still gives shivers down his spine, how Mother reacted was very vicious…

His father was forbidden by his mother to teach him how to properly structure his sentences. Instead, Mr Hinata focussed on all he can to make his wife happy. One of these things was to make his son like a pet for his wife. At first, it grieved him to the point where he couldn’t do it anymore. But, he sucked it in, and Shouyou turned out to be the dog he is now. Unspeaking, and devoted.

His father’s lessons on becoming a pet made him respond to certain actions more. For example, two pats on one’s lap means “come here”, and a call of the word “Shouyou” means that either of the two wants him to pay attention. The normal capability of understanding human speech made his lessons a lot easier than expected, to Mr Hinata’s surprise. From time to time, even his father would forget that Hinata wasn’t a real canine. Though, he calls Hinata by his first name ‘Shouyou’, so not all of his humanity left him.

Just as any other dog, Hinata is normally overexcited about everything. His cheery characteristic and bouncy energy all suit for someone as energetic as him. Mr Hinata would return with toys for Hinata, which results in multiple actions taken. He’d chew on one until it broke, repeatedly smash another against a wall, or hide a different one amongst his childish looking room filled with toys for children. If he were a real dog, he would be one of those smaller species of dog. Perhaps a Pomeranian would suit his looks?

Nevertheless, Hinata’s simple dog life is quiet and straightforward.

* * *

 

  Night falls. The sky was cloudless and was glittered with stars, which were a bit difficult to look at with the street lights on in the residential area. A naturally bored looking teenager exited out of his parent’s car, face to face towards a simple house. His cat-like eyes scanned the moderate looking house in which they were going to stay for dinner tonight. It was two stories high, conjoined with other houses similar to it in a row. It didn’t look impressive, but it looked decent enough for a family of three or four to live in.

While all of the curtains were shut and the lights downstairs were all on, he noticed something on the top floor. A light was still on in the left window. _Maybe they just forgot to turn it off._

“Kenma!” The man at the door, presumably his father, called to him.

Kenma looked over to the source of the voice. His mother was already conversing to the house’s owner (Rokahito Hinata, right?) and his father was calling him over from across the road. Looking both directions of the street roadway with quick glances, he sluggishly walks over, much to his parent’s disdain.

“Oh, so is this your son now?” Mr Hinata asked, with a smile plastered on his face.

“Yes, this is my son, Kenma.” His father responded, placing his hand on Kenma’s shoulder.

“Good evening, Rokahito.” He said blandly. The hand on his shoulder was to signal that his father wanted him to say something in return, because due to his introversion, he would usually not reply at all and look away, which implied rudeness according to his parents.

Though Kenma sounded disinterested at everything, Mr Hinata still put the effort to smile at his attitude. Kenma’s normal appearance always signalled ‘monotonous’ or ‘lifeless’, but it’s just the way he is, so he can’t help it. So it’s a good thing he brought over his 3DS to supper so he won’t be bored while waiting for his parents to say the magic words “Ok, we’re leaving now”.

“Supper is almost ready. Come in, come in!” Mr Hinata gestured in, standing aside so Kenma’s family can enter. Once Kenma got inside, he took a look around at the interior. A shoe rack was placed at the left corner, slightly brimming with men and women’s shoes. The walls in the hallway were washed beige, and there were no paintings or pictures hanged on the wall.

_(Rokahito thought it would lessen the pain of what happened to his family.)_

Down the small hallway, he followed his parents to the dining room, which was a sharp left exit from the end of the hallway. The sitting room was precisely like the entrance way, walls bathed in beige with no pictures hanging from the walls. There was the usual light coloured sofa, accompanied by an isolated rocking chair in the corner and a fawn coloured rug underneath. Several pieces of other furniture were scattered around the room, like an occasional lamp and a chess set, but other than that, the whole room was unvarnished. It sort of reminded Kenma of himself.

“Food’s ready!” An almost too cheerful voice announced. It was Mrs Hinata ( _was her name Aiko? Heck, why do I care_ ), carrying a holding tray containing an oval bowl filled with the supper’s side dish. “Let’s eat everyone!”

Kenma looked at her confusingly for a second. She seemed too overexcited, but was it just him? _Oh well._ Kenma and his parent’s sat themselves down and started dining.

* * *

 

It’s been 20 minutes since he finished supper. He beat the Elite Four twice during that time, evolved his Zweilous into a Hydreigon, and now he really needs to take a piss.

“Excuse me, Mr Hinata?” He inquired the older figure, since it seemed that he was only listening to his wife chatter on to his parents. “Could I use the toilet please?”

“Certainly!” He acknowledged with a smile. He gave Kenma simple directions to his destination, up the stairs and the first door on the left, before returning to the group conversation.

Kenma got up from his chair, closed his 3DS and quickly fled form the room of banter. He pranced up from the carpet covered stairs, which were wide in length and he found it a lot easier to walk on these stairs than the ones at his home. The upstairs was no different in distinction to downstairs. The walls surrounding Kenma were plain once again, and the floor was carpeted like the stairs. There, the hallway branched port, and it contained three doors. One door was at the end of the corridor, and two were on the left.

Kenma found the toilets, the first door on the left, and took a piss like a champion.

Before he shut the bathroom door, he made sure to put toilet seat down and to also turn off the lights. Well really, he didn’t need to put the seat down, but it was a general house rule back at his place so he put it down subconsciously. That little action strangely made Kenma’s thoughts wander.

_Heck, what if Rokahito came up and screamed “Who put the toilet seat down???” like he saw a bloody murder? But if I didn’t put the toilet seat down, what if someone drowned in the toilet while they were flushing it? Did I save this entire house if a thousand cockroaches came from the toilet and I closed it just in time? What if-_

A sound that resembled a light thud resonated somewhere. It sounded very, _very_ close, and that scared Kenma a bit, though his face didn’t show it. He was planning on going back downstairs and train his team up a bit more, but he wanted to know what made that sound. Especially when everyone was downstairs and the only one upstairs was _him_.

Like they say, curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction brought it back.

Rather than going back down the stairs, Kenma entrusted himself to find the source of that sound. There was a door neighbouring the bathroom, and it was opened somewhat, the light from the inside spilling out in a small streak.

 _Spoopy…_ Kenma bit back his laughter. _Wait. This is the room that had the light on upstairs._ He pondered a bit. Should he go in the room, turn off the light and say to Rokahito that a light was on upstairs and he turned it off from ‘kindness’?  Or should he skive in this room for the rest of supper to avoid questions being thrown at him?

Kenma chose the latter. It’s not like he was already kind enough, but he didn’t feel like expressing any emotions at the moment. He was already a bit emotion deprived from the volleyball practice he had with his oh-so-cheery captain.

Slowly with shaking hands, he gave the door an experimental nudge. The hinges moved a little from the very small force, and Kenma was convinced that there was nothing inside. He exerted a bit more power in his push, opening the door nearly half way, more light divulging-

-Before he was tackled to the ground, _hard_ , by a ginger kid. Who happened to be naked. _Oh._

“Hey-” But Kenma didn’t get to finish his sentence, as a tongue came into contact with his face, deliberately slobbering his cheeks. That action sort of disturbed Kenma because, usually, strangers wouldn’t randomly glomp someone and then start licking them…

Kenma took a glimpse from his closed eyes ( _Wait, when did I close them?_ ) and found the other to be rather happy. The ginger’s smile was widening by every second, and, _wait why is he shaking his bare ass?_

But then, Kenma’s own cat-like eyes met with the ginger’s eyes full of life, and the licking stopped instantaneously. The ginger stared back at the pudding head, peering very closely at Kenma’s face with curiosity. This confused Kenma, and when he tried to sit up he was pushed down yet again as the other began moving further up his face and started sniffing his hair.

The other inhaled the scent that Kenma’s hair had. ( _I hope he likes the new shampoo I used today_ ). He could feel him insufflate, which were several short snuffs before one big chuff and moving elsewhere slightly. The kid moved high and higher to reach more of Kenma and- _Oh my god his dick is right in front of me, fuck my life-_

As quick as he initiated it, the other stopped his actions, climbed over Kenma, and sat himself opposite from him facing away from the wall. He was crouching, still on the tip of his toes and his hands supported his pose. He remained there with his mouth hanging open accompanied by a big grin on his face, looking down at Kenma as if he was waiting for him to copy.

Kenma lifts himself up with his elbows, sitting himself up to a crouching position like the other. Though, he fell butt first because he was unbalanced. Since he couldn’t be bothered anymore, he just stayed seated on the floor, hands spread out to hold his posture. Nevertheless, the other didn’t sit down properly.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Kenma asked softly with his quiet voice, contrasting to his daily mundane voice. Almost immediately, the kid sat himself down like something forced him to, but he still kept his smiling demeanour. _Did I say something?_

Now Kenma wasn’t the sort of person to continue a conversation for long. The longest conversation he had was when he was rambling on to Kuroo about how each legendary Pokémon represents something, and he was pretty sure Kuroo fell asleep when he started his first sentence. It lasted for probably a good hour or more, and Kenma was absolutely sure that Kuroo had a good night’s sleep. After that, Kenma couldn’t remember what happened because while Kuroo was sleeping on his bed, he was too busy crying about Nine and Twelve’s death. The ending of his favourite anime destroyed him emotionally.

While Kenma was reviewing his inner thoughts, the ginger-head studied the stranger, eyes brimming with curiosity. He had never seen anyone else other than Father and Mother. It surprised him at first when jumped off his bed to greet Father like normal, but he saw a new face that wasn’t of the two. This person was very interesting, his eyes were of a colour he never saw before and his hair smelt nice. Everything was new about him!

Finally snapping out of his mental monologue, Kenma retreats back to the real world. His eyes land on the other’s nether regions, which they still haven’t made an attempt to _at least_ put some underwear on. Though he’s a bit jealous that the other’s was hairless like the day he was born.

“Um…” Kenma mumbled awkwardly. “What’s your name?”

No response, just a blank stare. _Wow, what an amazing start to a discussion Kenma. You are now deemed the most awkwardest person on the planet._

Kenma gave up on starting up a conversation. He pulled out his 3DS from his pocket and continued beating the shit out of Drasna with his new Hydreigon.

As Drasna sent out her Noivern to replace her fallen Druddigon, he felt a light weight on his left arm. He peeks at the source, and he finds the kid leaning on his shoulder, watching the battle scenes intently. His cheek was pressed against Kenma’s arm and his eyes reflected the light of Hydreigon’s Tri Attack emitting from the 3DS. He didn’t hear the guy move to close in on him, but he didn’t really care. Kenma thought that this was comfortable position to stay in, so he didn’t move the kid whatsoever. _Hey, at least it’s not awkward anymore._

They stayed in this position until approximately 22:37, according to Kenma’s 3DS.

“Kenma!” He heard his father shout out at last. “We’re leaving now!”

He paused his movements within the game, regaining life now that he was finally leaving the house. He packs his 3DS and gets up, leaving a certain ginger kid lonely on the floor. The kid looks up at Kenma as if he asks “Where are you going?”

“I have to go now.” Kenma tediously says. The guy still looks up at him with intriguing eyes. _Well this isn’t working._

Alternatively, Kenma tries to spread the message by ruffling up the other’s hair, despite him being completely naked. Usually, Kuroo would do this to Kenma when he says “Bye squirt”, so perhaps doing the same to the other would make him understand. Unfortunately, he doesn’t. Though, the ginger did smile a bit when Kenma started moving his hand around. His hair was soft, like one of the fluffy winter hats Kenma owns. He could go on like this forever. _Why didn’t I do this sooner?_

He could’ve stayed like that for several more hours, but he _did_ want to go home since he got here. Taking his hand away from the other’s hair, he pivots and gestures a goodbye to him before walking down the stairs. The one who stayed upstairs peeked from the edge of the wall, watching as the stranger follows figures who appeared to be his Mother and Father.

Once Kenma’s family left the building, Rokahito comes upstairs to check on a certain ginger head. Expecting him to be in his room, he surprisingly finds said person in the middle of the hallway.

“Shouyou, what are you doing there? It’s bedtime now.” He was unaware of Hinata’s late night visitor. Mr Hinata shooed his ‘son’ into his room, motioning with his hands. Hinata recognises the message, and mildly trudges back to his room with his awkward posture on all fours. “Get some good sleep now; you have a guest tomorrow.”

At first, Hinata didn’t pay attention to what Father was saying, but a word attracted his attention. _Guest? Who’s the guest? Ooh, I can’t wait!_ By that, Hinata was thrilled on the spot. He started to summon back his traditional beam, viewing at Father with sparkles in his eyes. If he had a tail, it would be swaying back and forth rapidly now.

The higher-up chuckled, and dropped down to one knee to stroke Hinata’s hair. “Save your energy Shouyou. Don’t want to be tired when he comes in here, ok?” He gives the ginger head a small peck on his forehead, a goodnight kiss. Hinata hums into the action, waiting for his Father to pull away so he could jump into his bed. Once Rokahito pulled away, Hinata dashed to his bed with the technique he learned from running with all fours. He bumped the door open and leaped into the bed, sprawling himself on the bed before dipping himself into the covers. Leaning at the doorway, Rokahito smiles softly at him.

“Goodnight Shouyou.” He flicks the switch off, and Hinata shuts his eyes when the light disappeared. One thought contaminated Hinata’s mind as he drifted off to sleep.

_I want to see pudding head again._

* * *

 

“Shouyou, wake up.” Rokahito announced serenely while opening Hinata’s creaking door. He walks over to Hinata and shakes him lightly to wake him up. Hinata whines in response. “Your guest is already downstairs having breakfast. Don’t you want to join him?”

With those words, Hinata shot up with wide eyes. But sleep recaptured him, and he started slumbering again on the spot. Rokahito sighed in amusement, sliding open the drapes of the curtains to let the morning light into the room.

“Come, I’ll carry you downstairs.” He goes over to Hinata, towering him instantly. He snakes his arms underneath the covers to get a hold of Hinata on his back and under his legs. Carefully not to disturb the other, he hoists him up. Hinata sleepily leans against Father’s chest, snuggling and adjusting his position slightly for more comfort.

Once downstairs, Rokahito lays Hinata down on the couch. His head lays down on something soft, and Hinata thought it was a pillow at first. But then, a voice spoke right above him.

“Good morning.” They said in almost a monotone voice.

Hinata shot up for the second time that morning, meeting face to face with the pudding head from last night. Excitement bubbled to the surface, and his trademark smile showed up again. He practically dived on Kenma, almost choking him in the process. Hinata wasted no moments to start licking Kenma’s face jubilantly. He missed him, what else did he expect?

At the side-lines, Rokahito gawks at the two. _Usually, Shouyou only does this to people he knows, so how…?_

“D-did you two… somehow meet upstairs yesterday?” Kenma sheepishly nods, despite being bombarded with Hinata’s tongue. _Oh so that’s why…_

Uneasiness fills Rokahito. _Will Aiko be alright with this…?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT so if you have any questions about the plot, ill either answer with "itll be all explained in the next chapter *wink*" or "hECK YOUR QUESTION MADE ME RETHINK MY ENTIRE LIFE BRB" 
> 
> and if i get anything wrong in the entire chapter let me know !!! im willing to fix my mistakes , and sometimes i mess up my tenses so even if youre reading, if u spot a mistake just let me know please! (　ﾟДﾟ)＜!!
> 
> ,,,, yea i think ill just stick to writing one shots or some smut in the future ,,,


End file.
